Zootopia 2
by teharrisonfox
Summary: Judy and Nick discover Bellwether had been hypnotized to do the superior species sceame, Judy and Nick sets off to find who did it and why and found more than just that but found the reason why they exist and a missing mammal that had been the mastermind, to evreything they knew (note I may mess up so comment and I will fix it) DISCONTINUED SORRY!


" _Is it recording, Judy and Nick?"_ Said a voice on all the radios, animals who were on TV or in City Hall were looking at 2 short figures in dark robes, that covered their entire body that you can't tell what animal they are.

"yes!" Said Judy

"Alright," I said, I found it hared to breath under my robe but I first had to give a short introduction on how Judy and Nick found me

"Before we begin, I should tell you all on how Judy and Nick here were sent to find me, but they tried to find me for awncers and they are getting what they want, but they resived more that they want to know, they cant handle the truth and…" I said when Judy rudly interrupted me.

"I can handle it" said Judy

"Handle? did punching me on the tummy while crying 'you monster' that was rude in a way"

"ARE you calling me RUDE?" said Judy

"If you keep on interrupting me why don't you tell this story?"

"REALLY!"

"really"

"Alight then, but to start unlike you I am an optimist"

5 days ago...

Bellwether's trial

Justice Badger was looking down on assistant mayor Bellwether, her solicitor Pigton and Judy Hopps with Nick Wilde of the ZDP, the trial had been going on for 1/2 an hour, while Manchas was telling his side of the story, when Pigton noticed something odd going on with his client.

"your honer I hope I dont meen to disrupt one of the victems but, I come to belive that Bellwether here has been hipnotised!"

Everyone in the court room was taken a back but Judy and Nick was skeptical.

"That cant be true! she confessed to doing it!" said Judy and Nick at the same time

but as if by magic everybodys cellphones somehow went on with a text message that all said

 _WRONG!_

 _"_ How can we know if Bellwether has been under control in the first place!" said Nick

then again evreybody phones went off with an unknown number, the whole court was getting suspicious and only the jury hit awncer

a loud voice boomed out of the phones that yelled

"LOOK FOR A COLD CAFE AND PUSH THE HUMMING BIRD!" then everything went quiet

Bellwether who was napping at the time semmed to have been struck by lighting as she woke in confusion

"WHERE AM I!? WHY AM I IN COURT!?" she screamed then she fainted

Judy and Nick froze and looked in shock, they are back in another case

45 minutes later...

Judy and Nick was in Chief Bojo's office,

"I have to do this but you have to find who gave the orders to Bellwether. I will give you limitless time for this case as in last time, So off to work now, I will tell you as much as I can, what Bellwether said, she said she was walking home when she got attacked by a coaked animal when s/he hipnotised her to to the bad things, that is all she can give us."

"push the hummingbird..." thought Nick when he got where to go

"We should go to Alex's Cafe in Tundratown" Nick said when they were out of Bojo's office, "whoever is on the line gave us a clue to where to go!"

"Lets go there!" said Judy,

a while later they were in a small cafe that only had a few customers, Alex (an Arctic fox) was at the counter when they arived.

"Push the humming bird...Push the humming bird..." said Judy as they walked around, the wallpaer was decorated by tress and birds, but only one was a humming bird after a while they found it next to the vending machine,

they pushed it hard, then a bottle fell out of the vending machine with a note in it.

look for the mystery skeleton at a display, find a small blue Hat

"The mystery skeliton? I know where that is!" explaind Judy "we are going to the museum!"

later there were looking at an odd skeliton to them, the museum was praticly empty except for some rodents and and a few giraffes, Judy and Nick were looking very carefully for a hat where they saw something tiny on a walkway for the mice.

"Excuse me but do you see that hat?" said Judy to a mouse looking down at the skeliton in awe, "yes, oh look there is a note in it, it says"

The fountain at the Universaty is a little inky

"the university? ok then lets go!" said Judy,

little did they know I was watching their every move, "'oh yes." I thought "they are following every step, all the way to me and what a surprise they will be in when they know the truth"

Later Judy and Nick were at the entrance of the university of Zootopia. There in front of them was the bigest fountin you can imagine going from big to small shooting water and all the water was clear not even a drop on ink that can bee seen

"wait what is that?" said Nick and pointed to a medium sized fountin where a pen was jamming a hole he pulled it out and opend it

inside was a note that said

a Maze in the middle with a bottle wAiting for u and the last cle

"The big maze? In Rain forest District?" said Judy thinking to an ad she saw a while back

a while later they were walking in the darkned maze in the middle circle looking for a bottle, they were at the point of giving up when Nick tripped over something, "OW" he explained and looked down on what it was, it was the bottle, Judy beaing fast ran and picked it up and opend it in a blink of an eye.

here it is your last clue, after finding this there is no goiNg back. look up and there you will see me run away if you want to be kept in the dark but Stay and I will tell you evreything.

when Judy finished reading a loud noice approached them and looked up to a helicopter, a figure jumped off with a bungee rope and grabbed Nick and Judy before they can scram as they flew up to the helicopter, they felt a pin on their neck as they fell unconscious and rose into the dark.

...

"Can I take it from here?" I said to Judy

"Sure, why not?"

What seemed forever Judy and Nick began to stir My Sister and I was looking down on them like a scientest with an intresting lab expariment.

"Good morning Judy and Nick. I know you have a ton of questions and you will be reciving them."

Judy and Nick were tied to a chair I was suprised when I noticed and I angley yelled at my sister Lisa

"Did I say anything about tieing them up!?" I yelled as I untied them

Later...

Judy and Nick were staring at the two strange figures in dark robes they havent tooken down their hoods at all. But they knew they have something to hide. but they underestimated what I am going to tell them.

"Who are you?" asked Judy

"My name is Thomas, this is my twin sister Lisa, and you will not believe what I species we are."

...

"Shoud I do it?" I said to Judy and Nick

"yes," Nick said

Lisa and I took of our hoods and everybody froze. they were looking at the last humans on earth.

Both of us wore glasses had brown hair and black eyes.

...

Judy and Nick looked the same at us. we were at a secret bunker deep underground.

"We are homo sapiens aka Humans and we can anwcer any of your questions."

"Why did you hipnotise Bellwether?" asked Judy.

I sighed "To know that we have to go back 90 years into the past."

We went down a small corridor and we went to a small glass room in front of us was a platform with a railings and a silver globe in the middle. we waled onto it and I put my hands on it. in a flash the greenhouse diapered and flashed an image of Zootopia.

"This was 2 mouths ago!" cried Nick as they saw their argument

"This machine can do more than show the past." I said

Judy seized this opportunity and scrolled on the globe to the future, but then there was some static and Nick and Judy looked sheachless, Zootopia was in ruins, Judy panicked and scrolled up and down on the globe, Bunnyburrow was under water, all over the world was in chaos.

"This, is 20 years from now." I said grimly. "I know what you are thinking, why wont we do anything, why wont we warn you. But... you really think we are going to help you after the events 90 YEARS AGO!?" I didn't noticed I was yelling on top of my lungs I then sat down, pulled out a DVD and showed it to Nick and Judy. I opened the DVD player and put the DVD in and it began to play.

...

"Should I show them it?" I said.

"Yes." I turned on my projector and portable DVD player and put in the DVD.

The DVD showed what mankind did to every animal in horrible ways, including pets, factory farms, fur farms, leather industry, hunting, animal entertainment, cosmetic testing, etc. The whole of Zootopia was in horror of every kill of animals with subtitles to explain what was going on. After 90 minutes the video stopped

...

"I know what you think of me... I know what you think of Lisa...I know what you think of mankind..but." I said when Judy snapped, (while Nick cant even move a muscle)

"YOU MONSTER!" Cried Judy as she ran and punched me multiple time "YOU MANIAC, YOU MURDER! YOU KILL 150 BILLION ANIMALS PER YEAR!"

"Monster? Murderer?" Lisa and I said sarcastically, "You too are monsters. All of you animals don't know what the word 'sorry' means you brought the end of mankind and you are the reason why we live in a lot of pain, you animals wiped out mankind because you never forgive!"

"WHAT!?" cried Judy and Nick

"90 years ago a secret lab made a super virus that made you mammles more like us. type 1 on prey animals and type 2 on predictor. But it was harmless on humans. but then, the lab containing them explodeed due to a chemical mixture gone wrong and in 10 days every mammal was like us. We had no choice but gave then 1/2 the world and 1/2 is what you got, we built villages, tows and yes we built Zootopia, but the animals who sufferd told their life to ones who did not. This angered them and made a super super virus that only affected humans, it was a mutonised on the same virus that affected you. Neidless to say all but 2 survived that was us. We froze ourselves for 90 years in this secret bunker and 90 years later we unfroze, if you want to know why didnt your ancestors tell you they made billions of cover ups to make you animals think that you lived in harmony for 1000 years but in fact it was not, and finally to anwcer your question we found the cure to the non human mammal virus..."

"NIGHT HOWLERS!" cried Judy.

"Boom! correct, another thing we also have a time mashine from our dad who was a scientest who also built the frezzing mashine. we went back in time a spead night howlers 80 years ago but a secret sociaty gave pills with the virus that cured them back, they still exist to this they (they are looking for us but they will never find us here). Yes it makes you savage but if you leve them alone for 58 days and give them a rabies shot they will be cured, it worked for my pet dog. Now to awncer your question, we hipnoticed Bellwether wich was plan B but Lisa sucks at it and we messed up..."

"WHO LEFT THE RADIO ON?! WHICH WAS PLAYING A DRAMA ON SPEICESISM!?" cried my sister as if I said 1+1=4

I gave her a defeted look,

"Okay I admit I left the radio on, but as I was saying we wanted her to show what they truley are but we hipnoised her to do something much worce and we cant stop it untill her tiral. Plan C was a back up it was making 2 animals find us by clues we hid all over Zootopia, and we did we chose you, we were there when you did something great or lernt something great. So yes we have a watch that turns us into animals and went back in time to select them. I chose you Judy"

"And I chose you Nick" said Lisa, who was not a talking kind of person

"I was disgused as Gidion Grey and Lisa here was as a Hippo in the scout troop, I hope you can forgive us but it was our cover and to manipulate you into the perfect way also I planted Night Howlers in your farm so I can tell you about them as a hint."

"WHAT!?" Cried Nick and Judy

But then there was a baning sound.

"Oh no, they are here!" I thaught

"Who are?" said Judy as we began to panic just before we can open our mouth a dart hit our necks, everything went black

"wake up..." said a voice that came from another world

we woke up and gasped where we were. we were in a cell surrouned with famiuler faces. VERY familular faces

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" cried Nick and Judy,

Gazelle's Brother, Clawhaster, Finnick, Dr. Madge Honey Badger, a small sea otter and 2 short figures in robes who were a rabbit and a fox.

Lisa and I smiled at them, "Well long time no see." Just after Lisa and I finished talking, the cell door opened; our backes were to the door, but looking at the figures I gulped, 'they are back!' I thaught in my mind. We had no time to turn around when a paw grabbed us and held us up, and we all gasped on who it was. While Me and Lisa knew it was going to happen.

"OH NO!" they cried

"Oh yes," Lisa said,

Chief Bojo was holding us in the air, but looking at him I can tell he was hypnotized.

other unfamiliar animals grabbed the others including an elephant, a few wolves and a panda also hypnotised

they all walked to a capsule, and looking at it a door opened and the next thing we knew we were riding down in the capsule.

"Who hates you this much?" Asked Nick

I sighed "You remember I showed you a mashine that showed the future? well I made an error, it is 20 days. and I think I have a very good idea who..."

That was when a television monitor went on, we looked up and gasped. Looking down on us was a famous sport star and a founder of a charity called 'world care funed'. Looking at us was a Yak, called Sir David Yakson, and we all have something he wants even Judy, Nick and all the others except for Lisa and I, they have something in their pocket that can destroy the whole world.

"Hello, Thomas and Lisa, Hello citazins of Zootopia! I think you are wondering what I want with you, well I shall tell you. I have a machine that I can use to dystroy Zootopia and the towns near by, and for what you say? The awncer is just one word, Money. I will make a man made natural disasters by plaging Zootopia and the towns near by, and I will make Billions in charites, But you humans stole my mashines and hid them with the so called 'Chosen ones'

All of then felt a small bump in their pocket, they examined it while hiding it in multiple ways, it all looked like a small gadget that controllers something giant. But Yacson seemed to noticed and the next thing we knew he shot nock out darts again.

We all stired but we found ourselves tied up next to one another, I sighed.

"Yackson is one of the heads of 'the componey' that tried to get rid of us, they are also a terrorist organisation..." I said before I was interupted

"Who are you?" asked Judy and Nick to the two hooded figers

I sighed, "I suppose I cant hide it forever...Show them..." But before they can shake off their hood Yakson burst into the room, and he was holding a knife!

that was when all the peices were taken out from machanical hands, the peices may look small gadgets, but put them together and it will be a disaster.

But I knew that will happen, because I have taken out my prized possession, at first it looked like a watch but I knew how to operate it with a blindfold, it was my time machine, I set it to the day when the animals invaied the human halth of the world, June 17th 2016. I hit the screen and dropped it on the floor, to make evreyone in the room go, then we seemed to get scucked by an invisible force, with brigt lights as we span wildley out of control

 **Here is a copation for you reader now comment and guess what will happen next, and the entrey I enjoy I will use, deadline May 11th 2016**

 **JK I will do this by myself**

Nick's POV

We finally stopped spinning and we were in a feild, corn grew taller than us. Carrots head seemed to sin endlessley, Tom and Lisa was panting, My good frind Finnick seemed to unlock his timid self and was hugging my leg, but when I saw the hooded figures passed out in front of us, their hoods were off, and we were looking at our younger self!

Just then Yackson was standing over us, he had the giant gin on his face, "Plan A may have backfired, but I wanted to do Plan B!" I noticed he had a blulkey left handed watch.

"HEY!" cried Lisa, "That is my time mashine!"

he lauthed as he ajusted it a bit, and he dissapered.

"What happend?!" cried younger Judy, but we didnt want to know abut Yackson, WHAT IS OUR YOUNGER SELVES DOING HERE!?

Tom seem to have rad our thaughts and said "Not now Nick, if we dont stop Zootopia will be in ruins, because of the human animal war, he is taking the war to the present."

 **Sorry fans, I have a lot of school work that is why I have not written for a while, but I promise that I will write more on the 27th sorry.**

Tom seemed to let a soft groan, he said

"Okay! this ray will tell you evreything about this! and you will be consius in 45 seconds when you think you have been gone for days"

he pulled out a ray gun out of nowhere, the gun looked like one in a sci fi movies then before I knew it I was blinded by a flash!


End file.
